Don't look back in anger
by Fenomenana
Summary: Esto no es otro cuento de hadas. Bella es una huerfana tratando de salir adelante por si sola. Pero habra personas que la quieran ver caer. Ella esta en un tunel sin salida, pero tal ves y solo tal ves, si ella acepta confiar en esos extraños, ella pueda ver la luz al final del tunel.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es creada por mí. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historia Fenomenana_

Hey! :) es la primera ves que escribo una historia o bueno mas bien la primera ves que publico una, les suplico me den la oportunidad y lean esta historia, que aunqe tenga muchas partes tristes, es como en la vida, siempre hay una mano amiga que te ayuda a salir de ese tunel.

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Esta no es una historia de cuentos de hadas como cualquier otra. En esta historia no vas a ver a una Princesa de vestidos caros y ojos brillantes. Tampoco encontraras un Príncipe de brillante armadura que venga a salvar a nuestra princesa; ni a un Rey y una Reina que de defienda de los dragones a la bella Princesa, y si llegas a creer por un momento que nuestra Princesa tuvo, tiene o tendrá la vida fácil, entonces me temo que es mi obligación decirte que nadie tiene nada ganado.

En esta historia no te encontrara un cuento de hadas convencional, te encontraras a una Princesa con ropas extrañas y desgastadas y con los ojos tristes. Veras a un Príncipe frustrado por no saber y no poder rescatar a su princesa del pozo donde se encuentra. Y mucho menos tendrás a unos Reyes que protejan a nuestra princesa de los dragones, porque simplemente esta princesa nunca los tuvo ya que se encuentra sola en este mundo.

En esta historia veras a una princesa que tuvo muchos problemas para lograr salir adelante por ella misma, mientras muchas personas la querían ver hundida en lo más profundo del mar junto con los cuentos de hadas que su padre le contaba. Veras como las personas más cercanas a ti tratan de evitar que salgas adelante. Y que a pesar de que seas o no una Princesa las circunstancias de la vida te va moldeando de una forma que te hace o no desconfiar de todos y sentirte sola.

Aunque, ¿Tu sabías que la soledad es una paradoja? Lo es porque a pesar de que tu "sientas" estar solo, siempre habrá personas alrededor que te dañen, que te amen, o que simplemente como tu quieran pasar desapercibido.

Por ultimo te cuento que nuestra princesa no la tendrá fácil, pero tal vez a su historia se le aplique la frase que dice que "Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma", y tal ves después del túnel de desgracias y problemas de su vida, tal ves ella encuentre la luz al final de este túnel, aunque de algo debemos estar seguros es que lo mas probable es que ella necesite un poco de ayuda para salir de ese túnel.

Tal ves…

Pero nadie sabe el rumbo que va a tomar la vida. Algunos dicen que el destino ya esta trazado. Otros piensan que tú mismo cambias tu destino, pero nadie sabe lo que nuestra Princesa crea.

Tú tendrás la decisión de seguir leyendo esta historia y cambiar de pagina para conocer la vida de nuestra Princesa, que de Princesa poco tiene.

Ahh…. Por poco se me olvidaba, esta es la historia de Isabella Swan, nuestra Princesa problemática.

* * *

jitomatazos o flores? :)

mi primera historia no sean malas mis amigas incognitas y lectoras.

Que tal les gusto? por lo pronto este es un nuevo proyecto y dependiendo de como sea aceptada tratare de subir lo mas pronto posble y si deplano no tengo ningun review... solo seguire subiendo.

Muchisimas gracias aquien se haya tomado la molestia de leerme y si creen que mi historia lo amerite dejen un review!

Las quiere su amiga, Fenomenana

Tú dices que amas la lluvia, sin embargo usas un paraguas cuando llueve.

Tú dices que amas el Sol, pero siempre buscas una sombra cuando el Sol brilla.

Tú dices que amas el viento, pero cierras la ventana cuando el viento sopla.

Por eso es que tengo miedo cuando dices que me amas.

**- _Bob Dylan. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es creada por mí. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historia _

_Fenomenana_

_Hola! espero que haya personas leyendome! encerio, que me dan unos nervios qu eno les vaya a agustar, pero buee... quien no arriega no gana._

_este capitulo y otros pocos que le siguen son necesarios para que vean el porque de la personalidad y la vida que va a tener la Bella de mi HIstoria!_

_Espero que les guste _

_Enjoy :3_

* * *

Creo que tal ves deba comenzar por presentarme, yo soy alguien que siempre ha estado pendiente de la vida de Isabella Swan, mas un Ángel no soy, ya que si fuera así jamás hubiera permitido que le fuera tan mal a esta pequeña, pero saben algo, no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Ni yo mismo lo se.

Antes de que ustedes conozcan el presente de esta historia deben de conocer el pasado y el porqué, de la vida actual de Isabella.

_**10 años atrás…**_

En un sótano que a lo mucho mide un metro por dos metros de una casa demasiado cerca de Alamo Square en San Francisco, se encuentra una niña acurrucada en una esquina abrazándose las rodillas con un peluche en forma de pato, la pequeña niña estaba llorando a mares y ella es…

-¡Isabella!, ¡maldita seas donde estas Isabella!- Si, es Isabella y la niña que grita como posesa es su prima la "Bruja".

-Por favor, por favor, déjenme sola, sola-Era lo único que se escuchaba de los sollozos de Isabella - tranquilo "quack", tranquilo, ella no nos hará daño, no nos va a dañar porque-un pequeño suspiro-es nuestra familia, a el final de todo es nuestra prima, si si lo es…-Isabella ya no pudo continuar susurrando ya que mas convulsiones debido al llanto la atacaron.

Isabella es una niña de seis años; la pequeña niña tiene una venda que cubre la mayor parte de su cabeza, el cabello lo tiene tan corto que con ayuda de la pesada venda de su cabeza solamente se alcanza a ver una pequeña parte de los rizos de Isabella, tiene varias cortaduras en su infantil cara y cuerpo, además de tener un brazo y un corazón roto.

Pero a pesar del estado de la niña se podía ver una linda cara en forma de corazón, una nariz recta donde puedes ver varias pecas que terminan donde sus mejillas comienzan, labios gruesos y rosas y unos ojos color chocolate derretido que a pesar de verse tan tristes eran hermosos.

-¡Aquí estas rata apestosa!- es lo primero que grito Lauren, la Bruja la prima de nuestra Princesa- te llevo buscando desde hace horas- esta niña apenas tres años mayor que Isabella le hablaba con un tono de odio, lo que solamente hizo llorar mas a Isabella

-Pe… Pero… Yo… Yo no te escu...cuche lo… lo siento- contesto Isabella cada ves mas nerviosa y con más lagrimas en su rostro.

-Pero si eres una bruta, ¡No sirves para nada estúpida! Lo único que sabes hacer es llorar ¡llorar!, Madre tiene razón, solo eres un estorbo, ¡Maldita la hora en que viniste a vivir con nosotros!- por cada palabra que decía Lauren se acercaba mas a Isabella, hasta el punto en que la levanto del piso donde estaba-Mira huérfana, ni siquiera vale la pena gastarme contigo, no sirves para nada…- dijo Lauren mientras aventaba a Isabella a el suelo donde antes estaba acurrucada.

Cuando la aventó al suelo Lauren vio un brazalete que Isabella llevaba en su muñeca.

-Yo… yo lo… lo siento pri… prima- dijo una asustada Isabella

-Aunque sabes algo…-contesto Lauren- tal ves tenga que decirle a madre, que no estas dispuesta a ayudarme y ser mi Sirvienta como habías dicho- la niña recalco la palabra sirvienta, a la ves que se agachaba a la altura de Isabella y la tomaba del cuello de su desgastado vestido.

Si te ponías a verlas era evidente la diferencia, mientras Lauren usaba una falda color caqui, una blusa rosa, unas sandalias a juego y tenia su cabello perfectamente arreglado. Isabella vestía un harapo que era un vestido de color blanco con flores verdes que llevaba usando ya desde hace una semana, el cual tenia muchos hoyos y suciedad, usaba su único par de zapatos sucios y rotos que solo dios sabe de que basurero los hayan sacado antes de dárselos y mucha suciedad en su rostro, manos y rodillas.

-¡NO!... Por… Por favor Lauren…-la susodicha le mando una mirada severa- Prin… Princesa- se corrigió la niña-Yo hago lo que quieras pero no... no le digas a ma… madre, no qui…quiero que me pegue, no otr… otra ves- mientras Isabella decía esto veía con lagrimas en los ojos a su prima y la tomaba de la mano.

-¡No me toques, con tus sucias manos!- le grito con su voz chillona, lo cual solo hizo sobresaltarse a Isabella y soltar la mano de su prima como si le quemase.

-Aunque podemos hacer algo, yo te puedo perdonar tu grosería… siempre y cuando tú hagas algo por mí. ¿Estas de acuerdo?- pregunto Lauren, a lo que Isabella solamente contesto asintiendo y moviendo su pequeña cabecita de forma eufórica.

-Tu sabes que antes de que te quedaras huérfana, todo te daban, pero ahora ya no es así, ahora tu tienes que cooperar lo sabes- contesto Lauren, a lo que Isabella solamente sentía nuevas lagrimas en su cara, aun no había pasado mucho tiempo después de lo de la tragedia, por lo que aun dolía, dolía mucho y que se lo recordaran a cada rato solo la hacia sentir como si le pusieran limón a la herida, herida que aun no cerraba y que dudaba que cerrara algún día.

Pero a pesar de el dolor Isabella se decía dentro de su cabeza que tenia que ser fuerte, que sus papas no le habían enseñado a ser débil, y que su hermana no se sentiría orgullosa de ver como agachaba la cabeza mientras la pisoteaban; por lo que simplemente asintió.

-Bueno, entonces quiero que me des tu brazalete- dijo Lauren mientras la veía a la cara de Isabella y a el brazalete de forma alternada.

Isabella solo atino a llorar con más fuerzas y a negar con la cabeza

-Por... por favor, por favor Lauren es lo único que me queda de ellos, no… no me lo qui… quites-contesto Isabella.

-¿Entonces quieres que le diga a madre? A ver si de una buena ves por todas te tiran a la calle como la basura que eres- le contesto de la forma mas mordaz que una niña de nueve años podía hacerlo- ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres?

-No, no, no, por favor no- seguía negando Isabella mientras Lauren se acercaba cada ves mas a ella y la arrinconaba por segunda ves en el día contra la pared- es lo único que me que.. Queda, por favor no qui… quiero vivir en la calle- sollozaba.

-Entonces dámelo… tienes tres segundos para dármelo, si no te lo quito por la fuerza y hago que te echen de aquí- le grito Lauren mientras la tomaba del cuello y la azotaba en la pared.

Pero a pesar de esta agresión Isabella no le dio el único vínculo que le quedaba con su familia, y así comenzaron a forcejear.

Pero la situación no es para nada equitativa mientras que Lauren es una niña sana que este bien alimentada y en plena salud física, Isabella esta cadavérica porque hace días o incluso semanas que no se alimentaba bien, además de que su salud a partir del ataque a su familia es decadente.

Además si a esto le sumamos que durante el forcejeo Lauren solo gritaba para que su madre bajara y viera esta situación, lo que solamente haría que Isabella tuviera mas problemas con su tía.

-¡NO me lo quites, por favor! ¡Lauren!- gritaba Isabella mientras se defendía de los golpes que Lauren le estaba dando.

-¡Dámelo mugrosa!- mientras tiraba a Isabella al piso y la pateaba en las costillas y a la ves mientras seguía pegándole puñetazos en la cara.

Mientras Isabella estaba en el piso solo recibiendo los golpes para evitarse problemas recordó lo que le decía su mama, que cuidara sus cosas, sus vínculos con su familia, sus sentimientos, con garras y dientes, esto y que los golpes ya la tenían a dolorida y sangrando de nueva cuenta, lograron que ella se levantara del suelo, mediante empujones.

Pero lo peor solo estaba por comenzar, Ginna había escuchado los gritos de su princesa y de la mugrosa huérfana por lo que bajo al sótano, que a sus ves era el cuarto- cárcel de Isabella.

Y como si el destino odiara a Isabella, le puso las cosas más difíciles, en el preciso momento en que Ginna entro al "cuarto, Isabella empujo a Lauren por el brazo, logrando que en el proceso le hiciera un pequeño rasguño.

-¡Isabella, pero que demonios estas haciendo Piojosa!- dijo mientras abrazaba a la víbora que tenia por hija- ¿Qué paso preciosa que te hizo este engendro?- le pregunto a su hija mientras esta empezaba a soltar lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Mamá… yo solo quería el brazalete de la piojosa. Ese que le regalo Bree... pero ella no me lo dio- contesto hipando- ¡Ella me tiene que dar lo que yo quiera! ¡Hasta sus dientes si quiero!- grito la niña berrinchuda

-Pero hija puedes tener brazaletes mas hermosos que esa basura… además lo tiene la piojosa ¿No te da asco?- Le pregunto Ginna mientras veía como Isabella se sobaba su labio del cual le estaba saliendo sangre

-¡No mamá! ¡Yo quiero ese! Tiene que entender que hasta su asquerosa vida nos pertenece- le grito mientras le daba golpes en el pecho a su mamá.

-Tienes razón querida, este estorbo debe saber que su vida nos pertenece y que nosotros hacemos lo que queramos con ella y con el dinero de sus papas- mientras decía eso Ginna se iba acercando a Isabella quien a su ves retrocedía a cada paso que Ginna daba.

Cuando Isabella topo con la pared Ginna la tomo del cuello, justo como lo había hecho su hija hace unos momentos, la diferencia a hora es que al ser Ginna más grande logro levantarla varios centímetros del piso.

-Mira renacuajo… si mi hija quiere que beses el suelo por donde camina lo haces, si quiere que te comas los desperdicios de nuestra comida lo haces, si quiere que le des el maldito brazalete, ¿Qué haces?, se lo das- a cada palabra que decía la apretaba mas del cuello.

Cuando acabo de decir eso, le quito el brazalete que su hermana le había regalado hace un año, lo tomo en su robusta mano y la soltó del cuello, no sin antes darle una sonora cachetada.

Paf, Paf, Paf. A la que le siguieron otras mas…

Cuanto termino de darle de cachetadas, la dejo tirada en el piso sangrando de su labio, y llorando más de lo que lo estaba haciendo antes.

-Y para que entiendas Piojosa, tu vida nos pertenece desde el momento en que tus papas se murieron y te dejaron en nuestras manos… ¿Entendiste?- Isabella solo asintió mientras lloraba- Y para que también vayas sabiendo, no te tenemos aquí por amor ni caridad, solamente estas aquí gracias a la desconocida fortuna que tu Papito nos estaba escondiendo y que me dejo para manejarla para ti, porque sin ella te hubiera dejado en la calle para que te murieras de hambre o para que te comieran las ratas.- dijo Ginna- aunque por supuesto, jamás veras ni un solo centavo de ese dinero.

-Así que démosle gracias a Dios por matar a tus Papitos y a tu hermana, y darnos una vida con lujos y riquezas ¡GRACIAS!- decía mientras sonreía.

Isabella solamente lloraba mientras apretaba a su pecho a su pato "quack", ella sentía que las palabras que le decía la desgraciada de su tía, eran dagas que se le atravesaban en los más profundo de su corazón.

-Adiós, BASURA- fue lo último que escucho Isabella mientras veía como su tía y su prima subían por las escaleras, y a la vez como su tía le daba SU brazalete a Lauren, quien solamente la vio con suficiencia. Dejando así tirada a Isabella después de la primera y no por eso ultima paliza que le habían dado.

Isabella es una niña, ella no sabia la gravedad de las cosas, a ella no le importaba, del dinero del que habla su tía, ni siquiera le importaba su brazalete, ella lo único que quería era sentir los brazos de su mama abrazándola, escuchar los cuentos de su papa, y la canción que su hermana le contaba para dormir.

_Flashback un año atrás_

_En un cuarto como de cuentos de hadas, paredes de color rosa, con una cama con colchas blancas y estrellas verdes, un tocador de color verde, y miles de peluches esparcidos por todo el cuarto, un librero con infinidad de cuentos. Era el escenario donde Bree buscaba a Isabella después de un conflicto que tuvieron._

-Bells, bodoque, donde estas no te escondas- susurraba Bree la hermana de quince años de Isabella, mientras la buscaba en el cuarto de esta ultima- Peque, donde estas- Bree estaba caminando desde el closet de la recamara hasta la cama, donde al sentir un ligero movimiento de la colcha se acostó boca abajo y levanto el edredón.

-Vete Bree- Le dijo una Bella con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas y su largo cabello color caoba cayéndole en sus mejillas. A una joven de ojos color esmeraldas y cabellos rubios muy parecida a Bella solamente que mas madura y con los labios mas delgados-Solo me haces enojar-siguió diciendo Bella mientras hipaba.

-Lo siento bodoque, no te quería hacer sentir mal- Contesto Bree, mientras se metía junto con Bella debajo de la cama- Por supuesto que te quiero, eres lo mas importante para mi- dijo Bree mientras le quitaba las lagrimas a Isabella- Casi que te quiero como a una hija

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Isabella mientras le sonreía

-Por supuesto bodoque-le dijo abrazándola- y para que me creas…-hizo una pausa mientras veía a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo para decirle, y cuando lo encontró, le dijo- Mira- dijo mientras se quitaba una brazalete muy bonito de plata con una esmeralda- este brazalete me lo regalo mi abue, ¿si te acuerdas?-le pregunto

-Sipi y a mi me dio mi collar con la crsud (Cruz) ¿veda (verdad)?- le dijo mientras sonreía y le enseñaba su sonrisa chimuela

-Si- le dijo, a la ves que le jalaba la mejilla, Bella la veía con sus ojitos brillándole, esperando que continuara y se lo hizo saber moviendo la cabecita de forma rápida- Tranquila que te me vas a descabezar- le dijo riéndose- bueno te quiero dar este brazalete, para que sepas lo importante que eres para mi, y que no importa lo separadas que estemos, siempre nos vamos a tener un espacio en el corazón-le señalo su corazón y el de su hermanita- y que sepas que te voy a cuidar con mi vida, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sipi!, pónmelo, pónmelo- le dijo mientras botaba de la felicidad.

Cuando Bree se lo puso se salieron de debajo de la cama, y Bree comenzó a cepillar a Isabella, quien después de todo su berrinche se había despeinado, de hecho parecía que un tornado le había pasado por encima. Todo esto mientras le cantaba su canción.

_Fin del Flashback_

_**Volviendo al sótano, donde solo hay un colchón y una pequeña sabana.**_

Después de perder el último recuerdo que tenia de su hermana, Isabella lloro como no lo había hecho en meses, lloro mientras recordaba los últimos momentos felices que tuvo con su familia.

-Bell… Isabella…-se escucho una voz grave que interrumpió los recuerdos de Isabella, y bueno esa era la voz de al parecer la ultima persona que le quedaba.- ¿Estas bien? Escuche los gritos pero tuve que esperar hasta que Madre y Lauren salieran de la casa- le decía mientras se acercaba de ella y trataba de abrazarla.

-¡VETE! Vete… Riley… ve… vete solo vete, eres igual que ellas ¡Vete!- le grito Isabella mientras se acurrucaba mas en su esquina. Y si tal ves era la única persona que la quería y se preocupaba por ella, pero Isabella no lo veía de la misma forma, para ella el, Lauren y su tía Ginna al ser familia eran el mismo tipo de personas, por lo que no podía confiar en ellas o eso era lo ella se decía, con sus seis años de edad.

Riley cuando vio que su pequeña prima en realidad no estaba en estado de ver a ninguna persona de su familia se fue, pero le dolió el ver como su prima, a quién consideraba una hermana lo despreciaba, por todo lo que su hermana Lauren y su Madre le han hecho.

Mientras tanto Isabella en la esquina donde se encontraba, acurrucado con su peluche "quack" trataba de consolarse de la única forma en que sabia que podía hacerlo, con la canción que su hermana le cantaba.

Isabella la canto entre sollozos y lagrimas.

_Un pato  
Que va cantando alegremente  
Cuac, cuac  
Cuando se encuentra a un lindo gato  
Miau, miau  
Para cantar bosanova  
Un ganso  
Se entusiasmo alegremente  
Cuac, cuac  
Para cantar hacia la gente  
Cuac, cuac  
Y un perrito que hay estaba empezó a cantar  
Cuando quería ensañar el pobre pato se desafinó  
Cuchi, cuchi como le sale  
Sus notas feas eran peor que las del gato  
La voz del pato era más que un desacato  
Y en la nota final lo empujaron al agua  
Y se puso a nadar  
Qüick, qüick  
Narana qüick, qüick  
Qüick, qüick un pato  
Se entusiasmo alegremente  
Cuac, cuac  
Para cantar hacia la gente  
Cuac, cuac  
Y cantarles bosanova  
Cuando quería ensañar el pobre pato se desafinó  
Cuchi, cuchi como le sale  
Sus notas feas eran peor que las del gato  
La voz del pato era más que un desacato  
Y en la nota final lo empujaron al agua  
Y se puso a nadar  
Qüick, qüick_

Narana qüick, qüick  
Qüick, qüick un pato  
Un pato  
Qüick, qüick

Mientras cantaba-lloraba pensaba en la "familia" que tenia.

Ginna era una señora de 42 años, ella era una señora robusta y con cara de sangrona, era una señora muy enojona y avariciosa, tenia canas en su cabello, y tal ves su cara no te demostraba lo bruja que era pero si su carácter, ella tiene dos hijos Riley de 17 años y Lauren de 9 años, ella hizo la "buena obra" de adoptar a su sobrina después de que asesinaran a sus papas y a su hermana, ¿Porqué? Para quedarse con el dinero, su marido la abandono. Sus hijos son muy diferentes entre si; Riley tiene los ojos color miel y el cabello negro, es muy guapo y él quiere mucho a Isabella pero teme estar perdiendo el amor que ella le tiene a él; Lauren es una niña mimada, celosa y envidiosa, tiene el cabello color miel y los ojos azules, siempre odio a Isabella porque a pesar de no ser "rubia" la gente siempre la prefiere a ella, Isabella siempre había tenido lo que ella no, una familia.

….

Volviendo a mi narración, que les puedo comentar además de lo obvio, Isabella a la edad de seis años esta recientemente huérfana, su familia se aprovecha de ella y del dinero que sus papas le dejaron, Su hermana cumplió su promesa, ella tal ves se encuentre solo por el momento, pero ella va a saber como salir a delante. Porqué aun tiene muchos misterios que descubrir, personas que conocer, personas que destruir, personas que la dañaran, personas que la amara, le falta enamorarse, perder este amor, y después amar, pero ya les dije desde antes, nada esta escrito, tu solo te forjas tu camino.

Y para como veo esta historia, creo que Isabella no la tendrá nada fácil.

Algo que aprendió nuestra Princesa con esta experiencia fue a no confiar en todos ni en su propia familia, aunque tal ves eso después le traerá mas problemas y alegue a los que en realidad la quieren ayudar.

Ahora te toca ti decidir seguir leyendo lo que a continuación pasara.

* * *

_golpes o flores? _

_espero que les haya gustado! apartir de aqui la historia ya va a aser mas rapida y movidita, no me tardare mucho en introduciiones y asi! :)_

_si les gusto dejenme un mensajito y si no tambien! :)_

_Dulce Cullen Whitlock muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :)_

_;) muchas gracias a quien sea que se tome la molestia de leerme!_

_tratare de actualizar pronto!_

_Las quiere... Fenomenana_

Tú dices que amas la lluvia, sin embargo usas un paraguas cuando llueve.

Tú dices que amas el Sol, pero siempre buscas una sombra cuando el Sol brilla.

Tú dices que amas el viento, pero cierras la ventana cuando el viento sopla.

Por eso es que tengo miedo cuando dices que me amas.

**- _Bob Dylan._**


End file.
